


this thing was a masterpiece (maybe I asked for too much)

by shipsarelove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsarelove/pseuds/shipsarelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Costia meet and fall in love so easily, you'd think it's meant to be.</p><p>also Costia is very easy to love and Lexa's heart is pure until it breaks. It's hard to fall in love again but it's even harder not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this thing was a masterpiece (maybe I asked for too much)

Costia is beautiful under the sunlinght. Raven curls and chocolate skin, eyes like deep abysses in which you drown gladly. And when she smiles, you could look directly at the sun and it would be less bliding. When you put your lips on hers, she puts her hand in the back of your neck and lets out a small gasp. She smiles and you pull away to match her before you pull her in again. You are 14, you have just one year left to enjoy with her, before your duty will have to be put first.

-  
  
Costia is slow and gentle but hungry in the most exciting way. She undresses you slowly and places a kiss in every spot of your skin she can reach. Your skin is still intact, without scars or tattoos, a white canvas that she paints with her warmth. When she kisses below your belly button you moan softly and when she kisses even lower you wish you would never have to leave this bed. After stars have finished showing behind your eyelids, you turn her over and start undressing her from the bottom. You kiss her lips, her chin, her neck while your hands map every curve and dip of her legs and hips. You love how her back arches when you bite on her collarbones and you can put your hand under and around her to press her against you. When her warmth and wetness envelopes your fingers and she makes delicious sounds on your mouth, you realize you were wrong. This, is where you wanna stay forever. Your name will be soon forgotten in favor of your tittle but you’ll never forget the way it fell breathlessly from her lips that night.

-  
  
_Costia worries._ When you return covered in blood, scrapes and bruises, for what seems to be the tenth time, she takes care of you ever so slowly but with a permanent frown. She cleans your face, hands, neck, chest and you think she’s glad most of the blood you had on you wasn’t your own. She bandages your deepest wounds and puts salve over your bruises. Your body is now covered in tattoos and scars, but she still looks at you like you’re precious.

But on nights like this she’s not gentle, her hands are quick and her lips punishing, helped by her teeth. You got more than enough dark marks in you but she makes sure you get some more. And then she devours you, and you just let her. You let her breathe you in and consume you, let her suck your skin and bite until she draws blood. Until you shake under her and have forgotten everything except Costia’s name, until she has left more marks on you then your last battle and then she starts to cry. You hold her as she apologizes and asks why, she asks why does it have to be like this, she asks why can’t you just live a calm and happy life, she asks why can’t she just love you like she wants to, and you just shush her and tell her you love her. You can’t answer her. You don’t know.  
  
-

She watches you lose your best friend in battle. His name was Orgen and you two grew up together. He was funny and sweet around you, but harsh and somber around anyone else. Costia thought he was in love with you, but you didn’t agree. Either way, what was true is that you cared about him and he got butchered right in front your eyes. You burry him honorably, but you don’t dare to shed a tear. You are their Commander, you can’t show weakness. But in your tent you are just Lexa and in her presence you can cry. She lets you lay on your back as tears fall freely from your eyes and holds your hand. You squeeze and she squeezes back, telling you it’s alright, that it’s gonna be okay, telling you she loves you and kisses your palm, your fingers one by one. Cold moist cheeks and warm hands enveloping yours are the last thing you remember from that night.  


-

You can’t recall the last time you’ve laughed this hard. You are sitting with Costia by the river when a little boy who’s arm she put on a swing a few weeks ago comes by with flower crowns for you. One of them is green and yellow and red and violet and white while the other one is just plain green. It looks like it’s made of plain grass or maybe something a little thicker. He hands the pretty one to Costia and the other one to you. You ask him why do you get the less pretty one (you would never use the word ugly for a handmade present) and he says is because Costia is more beautiful than you and because the field didn’t have anymore flowers left when he was done with his first. Costia giggles and you laugh and the little boy grins. You both put the crowns in your heads and you think that in the old world’s english, you’d be called king, and she’d be called queen.

-

  
Costia is gone. There aren’t enough people to hold you back, to advise you against going headfirst into battle with the Ice Nation. You don’t think, you just feel. Deep ache that it won’t be filled with anything else but Costia’s smile and soft kisses. So you settle for second best, anger. Anger directed at the Ice Nation warriors becuase every one of them could be the one that severed Costia’s head. You kill more than 40 of them on your own and when you are faced with their Queen you are possitively exhausted, muscles aching but not as bad as your chest, so you follow her. You capture her and take her back to your camp. You tie her against the tree and decide she must suffer the pain of 100 deaths, because that’s the pain you feel. It’s against your rules but no one objects, they all know, they all understad. You cut her first, then you let Indra, Gustus, Anya, Niko have a turn at her, because they too cared about Costia. You continue then, until she stops screaming, she stops breathing all together. You let someone else cut her head, you are too tired. You just want to sleep.  
  
_You don’t._  
  
Costia’s face hunts you as does her voice, she asks why. She calls your name and asks why, you wish for it to stop. You wish you would listen to her say I love you instead of asking questions you don’t really have the answer for, except that you miss her, you miss her and you are unable to think about something else that is not the fact she is gone.  
That’s the last morning you fall asleep with her voice in your ears, you think that’s maybe for the best.  
  
-

Months go by and your anger simmers down in a way. Your pain doesn’t, not really. But you get used to it. You decide now that revenge is out of the way, you’ll honor her. You’ll be what she wanted you to be, peaceful, kind, forgiving. Something similar to the one you were with her, and only her, the one she fell in love with.

-

People fall from the sky, and it adds to the list of your enemies. They are small in number, so you think it will be easy. Until 300 of you are scorched to death, Anya amongst them and your mission is put to test. A few days later their leader comes to meet you.  
  
Her hair is light, yellow like you’ve never seen. And while your eyes are rare to your people, with the color of the lake, hers are impossible to find. Blue and captivating like the sky she fell from. She is smart and a little manipulative, and she is young. Younger than you, but you think she’s been through so much.

-

She is fair-skinned, while Costia was sunkissed, her eyes are like clear midday skies while Costia’s were the darkest of nights, her hair is bright, like peace birds and Costia’s was more similar to a crow’s feathers. And inside they couldn’t be more different, Costia was innocent, too good for this world, while Clarke has seen too much terror to sleep at peace.

 

When you kiss her, her lips are thin and chapped, while Costia’s were always smooth and full. You resist the urge to pull on her bottom lip because it’s way too intimate but you are curious of the noise she’d make. You change the angle thinking that maybe you’ll take the chance after all but she pushes away.

She is not ready.


End file.
